BatDad: The Movie/Credits
Here is the credits for the 2018 animated hand-drawn superhero film BatDad: The Movie. Opening Credits Disney presents In association with Walt Disney Animation Studios A Warner Bros. Pictures production Presented in association with Village Roadshow Pictures DC Comics and RatPac Entertainment A Sammy Works, 3M Toons and Pathé Film BatDad: The Movie Closing Credits First Part of The Credits Directed by Ron Clements Phil Lord Christopher Miller Mike Mitchell John Musker and James Sharp Co-Directed by Jessica Finn Nolan Massey Produced by Roy Lee Dan Lin Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Executive Producers John Lasseter Nolan Massey Mason Price James Sharp Stephan Swaby Zachery Thomas Story by Ron Clements Don Hall Phil Lord Christopher Miller John Musker James Sharp Nicholas Stoller Chris Williams Screenplay by Nolan Massey Mason Price James Sharp Zachery Thomas Associate Producer Nicole P. Hearon Music by John Debney Christopher Lennertz Edited by Jeff Draheim John Venzon Production Designers Ronald A. Kurniawan Cory Loftis Kim Taylor Art Director Devin Crane Visual Effects Supervisor Scott Kersavage Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Head of Story Jim Reardon Story Supervisor Chris Williams Head of Animation Kira Lehtomaki Hand-Drawn Animation Director Matthew O'Callaghan CGI Animation Director Matt Everitt Stop-Motion Animation Director Seamus Walsh Flash Animation Director Nadine Wagner-Westerbarkey Animation Co-Director Chris McKay Assistant Animation Director Jos Humphrey Hand-Drawn Animation Supervisors James Baxter Eric Goldberg Bob Scott CGI Animation Supervisors Jason Figliozzi Adam Green Dave Hardin Daniel Klug Chris McKay Malcon Pierce Justin Sklar Stop-Motion Animation Supervisors Eric Leighton Ethan Marak Brad Schiff Flash Animation Supervisor Darren Donovan Directors of Photography Visual Development Supervisor Marcelo Vignali Character Design Supervisor Bill Schwab Head of Layout Robert Edward Crawford Hand-Drawn Animation Layout Supervisor Jean-Christophe Poulain Flash Animation Layout Supervisor John Hill CGI Layout Supervisor Joaquin Baldwin CGI Layout Finaling Supervisor Michael Talarico Previs Supervisor Kyle Robinson Head of Characters and Technical Animation Carlos Cabral Head of Environments Larry Wu CGI Character Modeling Supervisor Ryan Tottle CGI Environment Modeling Supervisor Jon Kim Krummel II Flash Building and Rigging Supervisor Ella Marshak CGI Animation Rigging Supervisor Gregory Smith Stop-Motion Rigging Supervisor Andree Neemann CGI Character Look Development Supervisor Michelle Lee Robinson CGI Environment Look Development Supervisor Benjamin Min Huang CGI Set Extension Supervisor John Murrah CGI Set Extension Look Development Supervisor Colin Eckart Technical Animation Supervisor Jason Stellwag Head of Backgrounds Dennis Venizelos Background Supervisor Barry R. Kooser Clean-up Animation Supervisor Trevor Tamboline Head of Effects Animation David Hutchins Hand-Drawn Effects Animation Supervisor John Dillon Flash Effects Animation Supervisor Darren Donovan CGI Effects Animation Supervisor Sean C. Cunningham Lighting Supervisor Chris Springfield CGI Compositing Supervisor Alan Precourt 2D Compositing Supervisor Marc Fortin Matte Painting Supervisor Edward Grad Stereo Supervisor Troy Griffin CGI Simulation Supervisor Marc Thyng Crowds Supervisor Yasser Hamed Quality Control and Scene Set-up Supervisor Bernardo Lima Mendes Technical Supervisor Ernest Petti Associate Technical Supervisor Ricky Rieckenberg Production Manager Yvett Merino Flores Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editor Tim Nielsen Post Production Executive Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producers Tom MacDougall Chris Montan Music Supervisor Matthew Rush Sullivan Senior Production Supervisor Mike Huang Production Planning & Finance Manager Belinda Hsu Starring the Voice Talents ofhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=4 J.K. Simmons Amy Poehler Candi Milo Kristen Bell Bill Murray Andrea Libman John Cena and Hugh Jackman Second Part of the Creditshttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=5 Production Accountant Andrea McCarthy Paul Production Supervisor Christopher Leahy Production Licensing Supervisor Jackson Lewis BatDad History Segment Director James Sharp BatDad History Segment Producer Nolan Massey BatDad History Segment Animation Supervisor Eric Goldberg Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Casthttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=6 Third Part of the Creditshttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=7 Casting Associates Sarah Raoufpur Cymbre Walk Casting Assistant Sarah Raoufpur Production Finance Lead Christina Chen Senior Production Finance Analyst Jennifer "Jejo" Sleeper Production Finance Analyst Kaitlin Brenn Storyhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=8 Production Supervisor Scott Tadashi Sakamoto Lead Story Artist TBA Story Artists TBA Additional Story Artists TBA Production Assistant Jasmine Gonzalez Editorialhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=9 Production Supervisor Scott Tadashi Sakamoto Associate Editor TBA First Assistant Editor TBA Second Assistant Editor TBA Additional Editorial Support TBA Production Coordinator Jasmine Gonzalez Production Assistant Nicole Stone Visual Developmenthttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=10 Production Supervisor Kelly Eisert Visual Development Artists TBA Additional Visual Development Artists TBA Character Designers TBA Prop Designers TBA Location Designers TBA Production Assistant TBA Asset Productionhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=11 Coming soon! Modelinghttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=12 Modeling Supervisor TBA Modelers TBA Additional Modeling Supervisor TBA Additional Modelers TBA Rigginghttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=13 Rigging Supervisor TBA Lead Rigger TBA Riggers TBA Additional Riggers TBA Simulationhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=14 Coming soon! Look Developmenthttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=15 Look Development Supervisor TBA Look Development Lead TBA Look Development Artists TBA Additional Look Development Artist TBA Shader Technical Directors TBA Technical Directionhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=16 Technical Supervisors TBA CG Supervisors TBA Consulting CG Supervisor TBA Senior Technical Directors TBA Technical Directors TBA Technology Project Manager TBA Layouthttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=17 Head of Layout TBA Camera and Layout Supervisor TBA Rough Layout Coordinator TBA Rough Layout Artists TBA Set Dressing Lead TBA Final Layout and Set Dressing TBA Camera Scouting Artists TBA Layout and Set Dressing Production Coordinator TBA Layout Production Assistant TBA Animationhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=18 Head of Animation TBA Animation Director TBA Supervising Animators TBA Lead Animator TBA Reel FX Animators TBA Background Animators TBA Animation Consultant TBA Production Coordinators TBA Production Assistant TBA Backgroundhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=19 Background Supervisor TBA Background Artists TBA Clean-up Animationhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=20 Clean-up Supervisor TBA Key Clean-up Animators TBA Clean-up Animators TBA Clean-up Assistants TBA Technical Animationhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=21 Coming soon! Crowdshttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=22 Lead Crowd/Fix Animator TBA Crowd/Fix Animators TBA Crowd Simulation Lead TBA Crowd Simulation Artist TBA Effectshttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=23 Effects Supervisor TBA Additional Effects Supervisor TBA Effects Artists TBA Lightinghttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=24 Lighting and Compositing Supervisor TBA Lighting and Compositing Production Coordinator TBA Lighting and Compositing Production Assistant TBA Lighting Leads TBA Compositing Lead TBA Senior Lighting and Compositing Artists TBA Lighting and Compositing Artists TBA Compositinghttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=25 Lighting Leads TBA Compositing Leads TBA Lighting and Compositing Coordinators TBA Lighting and Compositing Artists TBA Matte Paintinghttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=26 Matte Painting Supervisor TBA Matte Painting Lead TBA Matte Painting Coordinator TBA Matte Painters TBA Stereohttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=27 Coming soon! Scene Planninghttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=28 Scene Planning Supervisor TBA Scene Planners TBA Digital Ink & Painthttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=29 Coming soon! Technical and Artistic Supporthttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=30 Coming soon! Video Referencehttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=31 Coming soon! Warner Animation Group Crewhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=32 Pre-Production and Screenplay Development by Warner Animation Group Creative Consultant Nicholas Stoller Script Coordinator Rachel Reuben Storyhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=33 Story Producer David Story Story Co-Producer Ryan Harris Story Artists TBA Story Production Coordinator Hayley Beisler Visual Developmenthttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=34 Head of Visual Development J. Michael Spooner Visual Development Artists TBA Visual Development Production Coordinator Christopher Vigil Lead Character Designer Sylvain Deboissy Character Designers TBA Character Development Artist Mark Oftedal Graphic Designer Ellen Moon Lee Previshttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=35 Previs Lead Pablo Plaisted Previs Artists TBA Animal Logic Crewhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=36 Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Animal Logic More coming soon! DHX Media Crewhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=37 Flash Animation by DHX Media More coming soon! Toon City Animation Crewhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=38 Hand-Drawn Animation by Toon City Animation More coming soon! Screen Novelties Crewhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=39 Stop-Motion Animation and Puppetry by Screen Novelties More coming soon! Yowza! Animation Crewhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=40 Toys "R" Us History Segment Hand-Drawn Animation by Yowza! Animation More coming soon! Productionhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=41 Production Coordinator TBA Second Second Assistant Director TBA Catering Provided by Tony's Food Service Craft Services TBA Key Production Assistant TBA Production Assistant TBA Set Production Assistants TBA Office Production Assistant TBA Script Research Reports Provided by Castle Research, Inc. Product Placement Marketing Agency Hollywood Branded, Inc. Images Provided by Corbis Cast & Crew Payroll Services by Entertainment Partners Extras Payroll Services by Sessions Payroll Legal Services Provided by Kleinberg, Lange, Cuddy & Carlo, LLP TBA Business Affairs Services Provided by Wolf, Rifkin, Shapiro, Schulman & Rabkin, LLP Roger Goff Rights & Clearances by Entertainment Clearances, Inc. TBA Post Productionhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=42 Post Production Director TBA Post Production Producer TBA Post Production Supervisor Jeannine Berger Post Production Consultant TBA Post Production Assistant TBA Post Production Managers TBA Post Production Assistant Manager TBA Post Production Coordinators TBA Post Production Accounting by Rice Gorton Pictures Post Production Accountant TBA Post Production Assistant Accountant TBA Post Production Payroll Accountant TBA Post Production Accounting Clerk TBA Track Reader TBA Track Reading Services Slightly Off Track Color Timers TBA Negative Cutter TBA Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Company Marin County, California Sound Consultant Stan Dean Wellod Sound Effects Editors Al Nelson Will Files Pete Horner Dialogue Editor Marshall Winn Animation Recordists TBA ADR Supervisor TBA ADR Recordist Steve Slanec ADR Editor TBA ADR Mixer Doc Kane Foley Supervisor Suzanne Fox Foley Editor Andrea Gard Sound Effects Assistant TBA Foley Artists Ronni Brown Ellen Heuer Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Frank Rinella Foley Recordist Sean England Field Recordist Corey Tyler Mix Technicians Juan Peralta Tony Sereno Jurgen Scharpf Digital Audio Transfer TBA Recordists TBA Re-Recording Engineer TBA Video Services TBA Chief Engineer & Facility Design TBA Engineering Services TBA Digital Editorial Services TBA Post-Production Sound Accountant TBA Client Services Mike Lane Eva Porter Gordon Ng Megan Tompkins Dolby Atmos Sound Consultant TBA ADR Voice Casting Barbara Harris Mickie McGowan ADR Loop Group TBA Musichttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=43 Music Supervisor TBA Music Produced by TBA Music Co-Produced by TBA Additional Music by TBA Supervising Music Editor TBA Music Editors TBA Assistant Music Editor TBA Score Recorded and Mixed by TBA Score Recorded and Mixed at The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage Todd-AO Scoring Stage Shames Family Scoring Stage, Berklee College of Music Sumida Triphony Hall Dreamland Recording Studios CRC Music & Post Quad Studios Nashville David's Music Studios Sony Pictures Studios Abbey Road Studios Score Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra The Hollywood Studio Orchestra The New Japan Philharmonic Additional Recording Engineer TBA Assistant Engineer TBA Music Preparation by Booker White - Walt Disney Music Library Mark Graham JoAnn Kane Music Service Orchestrations by TBA Synth Orchestration, Arranging, and Programming TBA Music Contractors Sandy DeCresent Peter Rotter Technical Score Advisor TBA Music Clearances TBA Executive in Charge of Soundtrack TBA Songshttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=44 "Where Do Babies Come From" Performed by BatDad's Kids Courtesy of Virgin Records More coming soon! Technologyhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=45 Head of Technology TBA Pre-Production Technology Support TBA Production Database Developers TBA Assistant Technology Editor TBA The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studioshttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=46 Coming soon! Fourth Part of the Creditshttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=47 In Memory of Charles Lazarus (1923-2018) The filmmakers would like to thank the Disney Story Trust, the Pixar Braintrust, and the Warner Animation Group for their invaluable contribution, the entire BatDad Community for their support, dedication, talent, and research that made this animated BatDad movie project possible, and the entire Walt Disney Animation Studios Community who gifted us with their talent, hard work, inventiveness, ingenuity, and good humor. Special Thankshttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=48 Christopher Miller Phil Lord Colin Lloyd Pendergast Henry Norton Prince Boadu Julian Badit James Sharp C. Elbourn Cianan Irivne Alvin Hung Stephan Swaby James Baxter Harman Kardon Michael Toji Joey Morgan Brad Bird Jeff Kinney Stephen Hillenburg Craig McCraken Butch Hartman Production Babieshttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Toys_R_Us_Movie/Credits?action=edit&section=49 Coming Soon! Final Part of the Credits The views and opinions expressed by BatDad in the film that BatDad is the world's greatest superhero are solely his own and do not necessarily reflect the views or opinions of The Walt Disney Company or the filmmakers. Neither The Walt Disney Company nor the filmmakers make any representation of the accuracy of any such views and opinions. Soundtrack Available on CD and Digital Download from Video Games Available on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, and Nintendo Switch from Exclusive BatDad Movie Merchandise Available at BatDadBlake © 2018 Warner Bros Entertainment, Inc., BatDad, LLC, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, LLC, and Disney Enterprises, Inc. All rights reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, CA Category:Closing Credits Category:Closing credits Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:DC Comics Category:RatPac Entertainment Category:Sammy Works Category:3M Toons Category:J.K. Simmons Category:Characters voiced by Amy Poehler Category:Candi Milo Category:Kristen Bell Category:Bill Murray Category:Jacob Tremblay Category:Andrea Libman Category:John Cena Category:Hugh Jackman Category:Opening Credits Category:Credits Category:Batdad